


Лучше, чем ксанакс

by Niellune



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everyone: which one of the cast would you want to be stuck in an elevator with?<br/>Chris Evans: As the character, I’d say Tony Stark because he probably gives us the best chance of getting out. <br/>As a person, Downey! He wouldn’t stop laughing at the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше, чем ксанакс

— Нет, серьёзно? — Крис разом давит все кнопки, но лифт не двигается. Не работает даже аварийный свет. И, наверное, камера.

Коснувшись плечом его плеча, Роберт подносит телефон к панели, подсвечивая себе, отодвигает пальцы Криса и давит на кнопку экстренной связи. Ответа с той стороны он не получает — в динамике слышно лишь шипение.

— Судный день настал, — хмыкает Роберт и светит телефоном в лицо Крису. 

— Блядь, убери, — Крис отводит его руку — голубоватое свечение теперь направлено в пол. Из-за него коробка один на полтора кажется ещё меньше. Крис нервно сглатывает и приглаживает волосы, чувствуя испарину на висках. Блядь.

— Не дёргайся. Если там не апокалипсис, нас достанут быстро.

— Сейчас спляшу от счастья, — Крис напоследок бьёт ладонью по кнопкам и облокачивается на стену. Экран мобильного Роберта гаснет, оставляя их в полной темноте.

— Ко всем прочим проблемам у тебя ещё и клаустрофобия? — задумчиво тянет Роберт. Крис хмыкает и опять нервно поправляет волосы. Ему жарко, кофта липнет к телу, и очень душно.

— Всё нормально.

— Я вижу.

— Здесь темно и ты нихрена не видишь.

Роберт не отвечает. Крис не видит его в темноте — глаза всё никак не привыкнут, и вздрагивает, когда пальцы сжимают его затылок. 

— Забыл, как дышать?

Крис кривит губы — Роберт смахивает ухмылку смазанным поцелуем, ведёт ладонью от шеи по груди, вниз, к животу.

— Дыши. Вместе со мной.

Их окружает темнота, а шёпот Роберта отражается от зеркальных стен. Крис стискивает зубы, тяжело сглатывает и пытается глубоко вдохнуть.

Не получается. Крис ненавидит приступы паники.

В переносице сдавливает, к горлу подступает тошнота. В ушах гудит, будто он в самолёте, который стремительно набирает высоту, преодолевая километры. 

Звон металлической пряжки ремня пробивается сквозь густую тишину в голове. Крис дёргается, но сильная жилистая ладонь сжимает его запястье. Подушечка большого пальца вдавливается в пульс.

— Со мной, Крис. Вдох и выдох, чувствуй. Я дам тебе ритм.

Роберт снова почти целует его — обдаёт дыханием плотно сжатые губы. Крис со свистом втягивает воздух; и замирает. Потому что Роберт задаёт идеальный темп, просунув ладонь под резинку брифов.

А у Криса встаёт. Он не фанат дрочки. Ему уже давно не пятнадцать, когда хватало пары десятков неумелых подёргиваний, когда те оргазмы казались чем-то неповторимым, но Роберт знает, что делает — бельё мокреет быстро. Воздух кажется холодным, когда Роберт тянет резинку вниз, тут же сжимая член у основания.

— Так хорошо? 

Он спрашивает в шею Криса, сжимает широкое плечо, коленом упирается между разведённых бёдер. И ритмично надрачивает, гоняя кожу от головки к яйцам.

— Ты круче, чем ксанакс, — выдыхает Крис в потолок. Его губы расползаются в кривой ухмылке, плечи дрожат. От удовольствия выкручивает руки — изломанные пальцы хватают воздух. У Роберта сухая ладонь; он сплёвывает, втирает слюну в плотную кожу. Становится ещё лучше, хотя Крису и до этого было неплохо — и не важно, дело в члене Криса или в прошлом опыте Роберта, дрочит он шикарно. Лучше этой ладони может быть только рот, в который Крис загнанно дышит, сгребая непослушными пальцами Роберта за задницу. Или задница, да, в которую Эванс может спустить, если... 

— Блядь.

...продержится ещё немного.

— Ох, дорогой, — тихо смеётся Роберт, вдавливая ладонью подрагивающий член в живот Криса, подушечками наглаживает яйца. Вся его ладонь в сперме. — Я круче многих вещей в твоей жизни.

Крис даже не думает спорить. 

Он всё ещё заперт в тесной коробке на высоте несколько десятков метров, но дышит свободнее. Роберт не прекращает наглаживать его, не даёт отвлекаться на панику.

И это правда круче, чем ксанакс. Круче, чем стаф. 

Кажется, ему действительно становится намного лучше.


End file.
